


T

by A_Tired_Tactic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tired_Tactic/pseuds/A_Tired_Tactic
Summary: T, the copper scaled, good aligned, Dragonborn who lives in a colony made up of strictly chromatic radical Tiamat cultist and supporters.This is their story, from beginning to end.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)





	1. Prologue

"Ah!" A short scream and then the sound of tumbling boxes alarmed Klauth from his romantic position. Femora looked up at him knowingly and sighed, "You recognize that yelp don't you?"  
Klauth winced as another sound clambers behind him, followed by a groan of pain. "Unfortunately."  
He gave Femora a parting kiss on the cheek and turned to deal with his less than graceful cousin.  
"Do you intend to be as insufferable as you continue to be?" He jabbed in a slightly satirical manner.  
T's face flushed and tried to put their hand through an opening in the fallen boxes. Klauth grabbed it, pulling them onto their feet, a few boxes tumbling off to the side.  
"and when did you become such a pervert at that?"  
T stammered and shook their head at their stoic cousin.  
"N-No! You misunderstood, I-I was only p-passing and I h-h-happened to see--" they practically hyperventilated trying to get out their excuse, but Klauth waved a hand in their face and scoffed.  
"I'd think by now you'd get when I was joking."  
T stammered again and rubbed the back of their neck saying nothing.  
Just as the atmosphere settles, a teetering box toppled down and knocked T off balance, sending them hurtling further down the decline of the alley with the box in a tumbling mass.  
A loud crash echoed through the alley, this time with no verbal accompaniment.  
Klauth briefly speculated on whether he should go after them, but begrudgingly followed after.  
He reached the end of the dark alley, the smell of sewage and general musk fills his sinuses. He gave a disgusted huff and noticed at last a small curled figure next to a split open box of broken clay bowls.  
Aside from the dramatic tears running down their face, their arm dripped with blood from the jagged clay pieces. It didn't seem too deep a cut, but uncomfortable to be sure. A few splinters from the box were embedded near the wound as well, hinting to an even clumsier recovery from the initial fall. Klauth lifted their arm gently to examine the damage.  
"Where you going to ask her about Fonore?"  
T jumped from the question, starting to speak, they then closed their mouth and looked down in embarrassment. Their tears fell faster to the ground as he started to clean the wound with his canteen water, but he sensed it wasn't from the pain.  
After a long drawn out silence, T spoke in a strained voice, "Im- I'm sorry Klauth..."  
He shook his head, "I don't care," T's eyes widen slightly "just be more discreet next time. Or ask, command a presence, T." They flushed again, looking down at the grimy alley ground, now mixed with droplets of their blood.  
"Thank you KL."  
He stood firmly and helped them up, beginning to walk back through the alley. He then paused to wait for T as they picked up the pieces of the bowls and put them neatly with the Box scraps. Next to it, they left all their money, which happened to be just a few copper pieces, and a word, drawn in the blood spilled on the ground, it read plainly, 'sorry'.


	2. Early in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book is going to be told from the perspective of T, aside from the prologue which was in third person.   
> One day I'll know what the fuck a prologue is.
> 
> In this chapter they are 12/13 years old which means they've just reached official adulthood for a Dragonborn. So in layman's terms they are approximately 18 in human years.
> 
> Checks are client side(T).
> 
> 'Kissing' is a general term for Dragonborn kind in this book, they don't have lips so it's really the hooking of the end of their snout to whatever they are 'kissing'. Usually Dragonborn kind have a sharp armored snout that curves down to a point, those who have a dull snout are usually teased for having such.

_I am 13 years old, I'm the successor to my household, and I've chosen Fonore as my life-mate._  
_I am 13 years old, I'm the successor to my household, and I've chosen Fonore my life-mate._  
_I am-_  
I see a glint in the mirror im glaring into and turn tentatively, my window slightly ajar. I approach it, checking my surroundings as I do. The sunlight floods my room from the window, leaving the street almost blinding as I look out to it.  
Reaching up to close it, a pair of hands grab my waist and pull me into the pane, in a panic I manage to smack my snout against it.  
"Please, don't shut me out."  
I shriek and try to pull back from the window, my fight or flight activated as I reach for the dagger on my nightstand.  
_Fight!_  
I instead knock the dagger to the floor in a panicked motion, "AH!" another shriek escapes my mouth as the hands let go of me and start on opening the window instead.  
I grab the next closest thing, a broom, and begin wildly swinging it around at the figure "Get out! Get out of here! I'm gonna be a patroller, I'm not afraid of you!" Now using a jabbing motion towards the opened window, hoping to be intimidating. "Back! Back!"  
**Intimidation Check: 3**  
**Strength Check: Natural 1**  
The end of my broom is grasped effortlessly and yanked out of my hand. Instead of brandishing it however, the figure sets it up next to the window and crawls through it themselves. As they step into the natural lighting of my room, my eyes try to adjust to their face but to no avail.  
_It is time for flight, it is definitely time for flight._  
I dash towards the door in the split second of a thought but my wrist is caught by the figure, before I can lift my voice to scream a hand is over my maw as well.  
_Yeah._  
_I'm gonna die here._  
_On the Eve of my birthday, with nothing to my name._

The figure holds me flush against their chest, with my arm twisted behind my back.  
I close my eyes and accept my fate.  
"You should know what I sound like by now don't you think?"  
A now familiar voice says in a low teasing voice. Their hand leaving my mouth so I can respond, I turn around, blush already overtaking from the tips of my ears to my shoulders. "And YOU should know not to sneak up on me like that!"  
He chuckles haughtily and pulls me into his arms, "What's the fun in that, my love?" His face focusing into view as I melt into him.  
"Fonore..." I mutter softly.  
"That's what they call me."  
He plants a light trail of kisses from the corner of my mouth to the bridge of my nose. I wince when he bumps his nose on mine.  
"Everything ok?" He gives me a soft expression of worry and cups my face in his hands, leaning my face down and to the sides to check for damage of any kind.  
"Yeah I just, smacked my nose on the window when you..." His face flushes now, reaching for the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact, "Who's fault is that?"  
"Yours, obviously!" I retort back at his smug mug, snickering softly.  
"Tiamat!" A chilling call beckons me downstairs.  
Fonore groans with earnest and pleads with his eyes, "Don't go. You know she's just reminding you about Evening Mass."  
I can almost feel her patience growing thinner as the lack of response drones on.  
"She's gonna keep your there for hours, we wont have time for anything fun today!" He continues pleading.  
I give him a pained look and he reluctantly lets go of me.  
I turn to the door and once again he catches my wrist, this time planting a lengthy kiss on the side of my maw, after what seems like days he pulls away from me and gives me a toothy grin. I simply roll my eyes at his brattiness and leave the room with a lingering want to stay.  
I trot down the stairs to the lounge where my mother is having her morning tea.  
"Don't trot, it's unbecoming of a young **[REDACTED]**."  
I grunt softly at the mention of my birth gender.  
"And naming me Tiamat isn't?" I mutter under my breath. She pretends to not hear me and continues her scolding.  
"You're turning 13."  
_Obviously, but thanks for noticing._  
"Which means you'll be picking your official path tonight at Evening Mass."  
I shutter at the mention, she's never been a fan that I picked up a want to be a patroller, she begrudgingly signed every form handed to her with a stern talking to about how working for the colony's government is far more rewarding.  
She never really cared though, otherwise she would've burned every patroller permissive form she was given.  
She always made me deal with my problems on my own, and then she would guilt me for whatever choice I ended up on. To say she was an absent motherly figure would be an inaccurate assessment though. In fact, she was so present, my whole life I've felt suffocated by her reign. Yet, unsupportive would most likely be the adjective I'd use to describe her.  
From my birth she was taken aback, claiming to the whole colony I'd been rescued and adopted from an outside clan; in actuality, she was mortified when I hatched from her very own egg. Her first thought when seeing my metallic scales was to rid the world of my existence entirely. No one had known she was harbouring an egg in the first place and she's cold enough to pass off any hormonal reaction as her normal self. Alas, my father couldn't bear to stand aside and let her kill the only other family he had left. So in compromise they "adopted" me and showed me the ways of the chromatic, cultist, colony. Even dawning me the name of their beloved dragon queen herself, Tiamat, despite my being born a **[REDACTED]**.  
That being said, I thought she'd be happy to hear my averse opinion to my birth gender, however, the coming out was met with a scowl and an arcing of her lightning; only blocked by a rubber gauntlet I had fashioned myself. It was made with the intention of sparring against Fonore. A deep scar still burns through my scales in a treelike form, it was clear she hadn't planned on me surviving. After the incident, my father almost never left us alone, in fear it might happen again.  
My father wasn't so cold, he had been the bridge between me and any happiness I had growing up. He would tell me constantly as a child how much I reminded him of his younger sibling, but any mention of visiting said family was always accompanied by an obvious evasive lie. I remember the looks my mother gave him, with every lie they had grown increasingly more irritated, until he stopped mentioning them all together. It was clear my mother had done a number on him as well.  
Her petrifying voice snaps me out of my mild distraction.  
"Have you changed your mind about becoming a patroller?"  
Her stone cold gaze piercing through my skull as my mind raced through options of what to say in response.  
_I mean no, but do I really want this conversation to last all day? Fonore is probably still waiting upstairs too._  
My father peered at us in interest, pausing his meal and lifting his glasses from his snout.  
You really could cut the tension with a knife.  
She gave a slight lift of her brow in expectation.  
"Mother, I am 12 years old, I'm the successor to my household, and Fonore is who I've chosen as my Life-mate."  
She looked almost shocked, clearly not expecting that answer.  
"And no, I haven't changed my mind."  
**Intimidation Check: Natural 20**  
My father studies both mine and my mother's face for a reaction, but I think hes mostly surprised I didn't stutter.  
I can feel my eyes start to warm up as she looks at me, studying whether or not I'm serious. We continue eye contact until she finally breaks the silence, "Very well. I'll see you at Evening Mass."  
A weight is lifted from my chest, I begin to turn towards the stairs when she hisses again, "and tell Fonore to use the door like a respectable gentleman."  
I hear my father almost choke and I bite my tongue, continuing up the stairs.  
As I enter my room, Fonore scrambles to his feet from his previous position of trying to hear from under the door.  
A brilliant blush extends across his face as he stammers, "She's right about one thing," he starts, I give him a sour look.  
"I'm no gentlemen." The comment makes me blush in return and he slips a hand to my waist, pulling me in close and playing with my tendrils.  
"Fonore." I say sternly, accompanied by a look as he playfully messes with the collar of my shirt, but he wagers to ignore me as his hands wander under it instead.  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
I huff lightly and give him another stern look, he continues to wander and tease. "That look doesn't help your case, T."  
He starts at my neck with his teeth, nibbling softly then stops suddenly and rushes to untangle himself from me.  
I look at him confused now but his blush darkens as he chokes out, "S-sorry Lord Polonius." I feel the blood drain from my face and turn to see my father standing in the frame of the open door.  
He raises his brow at both of us and grunts at Fonore, who's slow inching towards the window turns into a quick dash as he leaps out swiftly.  
"Yes father?" I ask expectingly, trying to ignore what just happened.  
He clears his throat, "You ought to close the door next time."  
Clearly not dropping the subject so easily.  
"Noted." He gives me a disapproving gaze and takes a breath in.  
"That being said... I'm immensely proud of you, Tia- T."  
I study his face, shocked at his correction before he continues.  
"I have no doubt you will make an excellent patroller."  
He moves towards my window and gives the street a disapproving glance before he shuts it halfway.  
"Even though working in the colony's government would be safer, easier, more practical for sure." I sigh at his comment, after his previous comment I figured he and mother would just drop it already.  
"Father..." He holds up a hand to silence me and I huff lightly in response, "However, I also understand that you've already been through a great deal of training, and not only that, would be far behind the other government students." He pauses, almost sorrowful as he says it, "You're strong T, you're... Life-mate is also pursuing an official patroller position. Even your cousin stands in the leading ranks himself." I try to figure out where exactly hes going with this and watch him expectantly as he wrings his hands. "Just... Don't blow it." He ends, still with that sorrowful look, I take this as my queue and run into his arms abruptly. He staggers lightly and holds me close, "Thank you father."  
He shakily sighs and holds me out at arms length looking me up and down, clearly still worried.  
I give him a wry smile and start out the door, he clears his throat lightly, hinting towards the open window with a glance. I look back downstairs and give a knowing sigh, heading towards the window and waiting for his queue as he leaves my room.  
A loud shattering is heard, like the sound of a glass bottle has been knocked off a counter, my father quickly exclaiming in worry and apologies.  
I take this as my queue and open the window, stepping out and onto a makeshift ledge just below it. Hopping down to the dumpster a little lower and rolling off it onto solid ground, I dust off my pants and look down the street to see Fonore waiting at the corner, leaning against a wall.  
He lights up when he sees me and holds his hand out, I grasp it tightly, as we head out into the new day.  
He seems to shift awkwardly when we walk, I look at him, studying his face before finally asking, "what's wrong?"  
He seems caught off guard, like I wasn't supposed to notice his out of character movements.  
"U-um oh you know. Just, you're turning 13 tonight."  
I raise a brow, "That's not it."  
He clams up for a moment then takes a deep breath and spins in front to face me. "I'm gonna take you somewhere."  
"Oh? Where might that be?"  
He cocks his head and smirks coyly, that's more like him.  
Gripping my hand tighter he launches into almost a full speed sprint, I can't help but let go of his hand to try and keep better pace with him. He continues to slip through alleyways and duck under beams, turning corners almost methodically.  
"F-Fonore! Wai-wait up!" I gasp breathlessly as I try to keep up with him. I turn another corner and am whisked into an alley by a mysterious hand grappling my arm. They pull me in so our snouts are touching and in a shrill, menacing voice say "You cant keep lying to everyone forever young T. The truth will out! THE TRUTH WILL OUT!" I desperately try to free my arm from their grip, "What are you t-talking about? L-let go!" They only laugh in response, their golden eyes looking into my soul as I struggle. "Fonore! Help!" Another arm grabs my shirt and the mysterious person releases me, their cackling laughter ringing in my ears.  
"T! How'd you get over here?"  
He's right, I recognize this alley, its two streets down from where he originally turned. Fonore searches me for injury and checks over his shoulder in alert.  
"Let's get out of here." He leads me out of the alley, I look back at the alcove I was pulled into and hear the words again echoing in the back of my mind, "The truth will out."  
_What the hell does that mean?_

We round a corner and slink under a bridge, he looks at me with determination.  
My thoughts begin to wander as I continue to think about that weird interaction.  
_Who was that? What did they want with me? What do they think they know? Maybe-_  
My questions are cut off by Fonore staring at me expectingly, I blink a couple times and flush. "S-sorry did you say something?"  
He blushes a deep red, contrasting with his blue scales and screaming out a great embarrassment.  
Looking away he mumbles something and holds my hands in his own, shaking intensely. He reminds me an awful lot of myself as he tries to speak again. "I-i was just a-asking you if you-" he stops and takes a breath, clearing his throat. "Ok. T, I want to marry you. I know we've talked about this before and you've already said yes but," he lets my hands go and reaches in his bag for a moment, pulling out 2 bracelets and presenting me with one. Its a thin adjustable leather band donning two beads embellished with turquoise and silver, one that has the letter "F" engraved in an ancient draconic dialect. They were clearly handmade, but very well done. "I thought we could wear these until its official." His blush eases as I look at him, utterly speechless.  
I open my mouth to thank him, speak, say something, but no sound comes out and tears begin to well in my eyes. I close my agape mouth and just lift my wrist to him.

He tightens the band around my wrist and smiles sheepishly at me. I smile back and throw my arms around his neck, the pools of tears flowing from my already swollen eyes. Finally between blubbering I manage to say, "Y-Yes! Fonore, I love you." Tension I didn't notice before releases and he hugs me back tightly into his chest. His clawed hands gripping my back like he might lose me if he lets go.  
I sigh with a heavy heart and back away slowly, he smiles and touches his snout to mine. "I knew you'd say that." I cant help but laugh as he says this, I look down and realise where we are.  
The West Bridge, where we first met.  
I had just turned 3, it was the first day of my academic classes, my cousin Klauth, 7 at the time, had walked me to my class but left early to meet up with some friends of his. He told me two things, 'stay here' and 'don't talk to anyone'. So naturally I wandered off and talked to the next person I saw. I was about a street down from where my cousin had left me. A hooded figure sat by themselves in a corner, they clearly didn't want company, but me being a stupid kid thought he just needed a friend. I approached him and stammered out a greeting, but the stranger only grunted in response. When I had tried again the stranger stood, towering over my tiny form menacingly and gave me a nasty look. I only remember seeing their piercing eyes and a crooked snaggle-toothed grimace before bolting in the opposite direction. I ran for what felt like hours until I spotted a bridge I could hide under. My legs and lungs were burning and I slumped down, no idea of where I was. I started to sob, just about to yell for help when a head appeared in my peripheral view. Lifting my own to the stranger I wiped the snot from my nose and sniffed loudly. "What are you doing under there?" The then stranger had sneered at me, his blue scales shimmered in the sun. I stood slowly but crumpled to my knees, my weak little legs couldn't hold me up anymore. The stranger approached me, he was 5, already had horns growing in and helped me to my feet. He froze in his tracks when bringing me to the light, he hadn't realised I was copper scaled; but instead of pushing me down he glanced around and introduced himself as 'Fonore, also kind of a big deal.' It made me laugh something awful, but he only held his head higher as he dropped me off at my class, swearing he wouldn't tell my older cousin. That day after academics, he promised Klauth he would take the 'burden' of walking me to classes. Klauth said he didn't care, but he never did let Fonore walk alone with me until I was 9.  
Ever since then, Fonore has been my best friend, and the only one I've ever truly loved.  
"Fonore. We're at The West Bridge." I state to him teasingly, he flushes again and cups my chin in his hand. "What? You think I'd propose anywhere else?" He shakes his head at the thought, "You deserve the best T."  
I feel my face burning up and I hide it in his chest, I hear a teasing jest from outside the bridge and then a sudden apology, I'm guessing because of a face Fonore made.  
He takes my hand and leads me out into the street, we end up amongst civilization again as the sun peeks into the colony above the high stone walls that surround it. The empty dirt path itching for the hustle and bustle to start, which should be soon enough. I always liked going out at this time though, the stillness of the morning surrounding and the freshness of the air.  
Everything is perfect this early in the morning.


	3. Evening Mass(acre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is superior to the first one in every way. It actually makes me want to rewrite the first one. So I'll posted "Edited" in the summary of the first chapter when I've done that lol  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

A few hours pass and Fonore and I are fighting against the current of the busy market on our way to my favorite bread stand. It was a simple stand, the owners, Hobrâk and Yonora, were never ones for materialistic value. Their stand has remained a leather and fur patched roof, held up by a thick foundation of lumber from the neighboring forest. Inside the stand was a space just large enough for one fully grown Dragonborn to crouch under, complete with an iron warming bin and a clay oven. A bag of dough, a rolling pin, a cutting board, and a box of spices hung from the side of the oven, just in case they run out of bread early. Yonora was always prepared for the worst.  
A familiar face waves us over and almost sneers when he sees us hand in hand.  
"You really want ta' be wearin' a target on yer back there kits?" Hobrâk grunts at us in his thick accent, referring to the common prejudice encompassing the colony. Fonore takes the opportunity to hook a kiss on my snout, I give Fonore a teasing shove, but appreciate the sentiment. Hobrâk just barks a haughty laugh, his stark white scales shimmering in the bright noon sun. Huffing a cold gust of wind towards us, he turns to his wife, gesturing wildly "They've got a wee touch ov' ignorance dun't they Yonora?" Yonora babbles at him to shut him up and turns to us, grabbing our interlocked hands in hers and holding them up to examine our engagement bands, "Oi Hobrâk! Wouldja look at the cute bands the lad made! They're just precious, I think." Hobrâk grunts in response so she lowers her voice so just the two of us can hear, "Don't mind the ol peeheed, he's lovin' this in secret." She gestures to us by nodding her head around our frames.  
Bustling back to the oven she drags us along with her and breathes a hot flame into the clay. Realizing shes still got a firm grasp on us she double takes and then lets go, grabbing a fresh hot bun from the opening. Tossing it in her hands a few times, she tears it in two and hands us each a half. I take my half and immediately breathe in the buttery mixture of spices. Fonore gazes dreamily at me as I do and then does the same, letting out a groan of approval. Yonora bows modestly and nudges Hobrâk as he puffs his chest, "Did the spices m'self." He smirks with a raise of his brow and ignores Yonora's expecting look before she interjects, "AND you cant get a good bun without a little heat can ye'?" Her elbow jabs into his side and he laughs again, "Ungrateful-" Yonora starts, and waves a rolling pin at him.  
Of all the colony members, I think Yonora and Hobrâk have to be my favorite. They've never judged me for my looks or my choices. Never even once batted an eye when I wanted to be called something else, in fact, I remember Yonora telling me that it might have been blasphemous, naming me Tiamat in the first place.  
The contrast of red and white scales adds a regal flair, but they couldn't be a more homey couple. Yonora is short and stout, and her scales are the brightest fiery red I've ever seen. She almost always dressed in plain but comfortable clothes, taking a specific liking to muted neutral tones. Though, I have never once seen her without her signature green shoal.  
Hobrâk wasn't so thoughtful with his choice in style. He wore a plain tunic, tied at his waist. His pants were always tucked into his boots like any other bloke, and as such, seemed to hide the strong chest of a younger man under a comfortable layer of retirement fat. Or maybe it was all the bread they've made. Still, he puffs his chest with the naivety of a young man and bares his teeth at those who scoff at his almost pretentious, pristine scales. He still towered over them at least, at a whopping 7 feet tall.  
I take a bite of the savory bun, the taste lingers in my mouth with the soft texture. My face must've lit up as I did because Yonora claps happily and bounces in place, Hobrâk echoes her excitement in his own prideful way.  
I turn to Fonore and blush as I catch him staring at me, "wh-what?" But he just smiles at me and takes a bite of the bun. Yonora pipes up once more after checking the time, "Good 'eavens T you're gonna be late for Evening Mass being so far in-town!" I freeze and realise that she's totally right, I was having such a good time I didn't realise how far we were from the meeting grounds. Fonore shrugs and hands Yonora the bun halves to wrap up, "Can't really have an Evening Mass for T with no T." He says smugly, I just roll my eyes at him. Yonora hands us back the halves in some paper wrappings and gives me a warm pat on the back, "You've got yerself a feisty one, make sure he dun't get inta too much trouble." Pocketing the halves I give her a reassuring smile, but she looks at me seriously. I almost coil into myself from the concern behind the look, but meet her gaze with a nod. I grab Fonore's hand in mine and head back towards the meeting grounds.  
The sun begins to drop as we near the grounds, we really were far out. Fonore stops before we reach the perimeter, "Hey T..." He pauses and I can feel the tension begin to string itself up, "What'll you think will happen after Mass?" I give him a puzzled look, "W-What do you mean?" I ask, kicking myself for having stuttered it out, "I mean- well, I just-" he stumbles around his words, his grip on my hand getting tighter as he grasps more of a sentence "T, a lot of the colony isn't going to like your choice in life-mate."  
_What the hell? Where is this coming from?_  
"What are y-you t-talking about?"  
"Well, I like it, obviously. You like it as well and I- I mean..." My heart aches as he says this, I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "If this is because of my scales, my- birth gender I- F-Fonore-" he looks at me with a worried look, but before he could retort I continue, "What do you want? D-Do you want me? Does this m-m-matter to you?" I gesture to us with my free hand and Fonore scoffs in offense, "Of course I do T! I love you, you know that!"  
"Then w-why would you s-say that?"  
"I was just thinking that- I don't know, it's not that we're wrong for each other-"  
"What?"  
"No! That's not what I meant-"  
"Why a-are you act-acting so w-weird?"  
"You can't just expect me to-"  
"To w-what? S-support me?"  
"I'm the only one who supports you, Tiamat!"  
At the mention of my birth name I recoil my hand from his, he stares at me in shock and realization, "I- I'm sorry, T. I didn't mean it, it was just a little slip." I shake my head in horror, he's never called me that name before. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again as I back away slightly. He starts towards me and I flinch when he grabs my arms, "Please, T, I don't want _this_ to tear us apart." I almost laugh at his comment but look away instead, my eyes beginning to leak steadily. He nudges my maw slightly from the side. "Look at me T." I slowly crane my neck back up at him, failing miserably to keep my eyes dry.  
_Is _this_ what the stranger meant by 'The truth will out'?_  
Fonore rests his head on my shoulder for a while, mumbling incoherently. I manage to hear a muffled "Im sorry, I'm so sorry." I can feel my shoulder growing wet with tears, my heart sinks more as I nuzzle into his neck, "I know..." I lift my arms around his shaking frame and take a deep breath, "I love you..." He mumbles out into my neck, his breath tickling me slightly "I...I love you too." He lifts his head from my shoulder and kisses me over and over on the sides of my maw. He pulls away and wipes his tears holding my face in his claws. I give him a strained smile as he looks at me. "It'll b-be ok Fonore." He lets go of my face, his own falling into a sad look. "Ok." He sighs and walks with me to the meeting grounds, but the silence between us isn't our normal safe silence, it's abnormally tense, almost terrifying. At one point our hands brush together but he stuffs it in his pocket. Every second I feel like another heart string snaps.  
Fonore doesn't look at me as I approach Head Meister Movoral and his timid assistant.  
Head Meister Movoral was assigned to me when I "arrived" since he was the least experienced, they didn't think I deserved anyone better. Of course, knowing this is why I was passed on to him, he made it his personal mission to make me feel as such. The Head Meisters consisted of 5 Chromatic scale colors each cycle, cycles are personally based, meaning each cycle lasts as long each Head Meister lives. The current cycle consisting of, Blue, Red, Green, White, and Black , but there have been speculations of a purple scaled dragon eyeing the place of our most prestigious scale color, Blue.  
Head Meister Movoral was the resident White Dragonborn Meister, although his scales seemed more of a cream color. It had been rumored his father was brown scaled but there's never been any proof of such, and brown Dragonborns were rarely found in our neck of the woods. The Meister was thin and below average height at about 5'8, but that didn't stop him from thinking highly of himself. His dress robes were a lilac purple, adorned with delicately embroidered paisley designs along the bottom half. He wore a long golden sash around his shoulders that hung down his sides below his knees, it was also embroidered with paisley, but accompanied by it in a darker color were ancient draconic phrases, on the left, "All Power To Her" and on the right, "Long Live The Queen". His assistant was clad in a similarly themed outfit, but was clearly shorthanded with the design. He too was a white Dragonborn, though his scales were pearlescent, almost tainting the lack luster shade of Head Meister Movoral's scales.  
The Meister holds his arms open with his palms up to greet me. We exchange bows of our head, his hands now steepled together in the center of his small chest. "You're late." He starts, I shrink slightly at the comment, I'm usually not one to stray from punctuality, being the only metallic Dragonborn is enough pressure. He continues on nonetheless, "Are you prepared for the ceremony, young Tiamat?" I cringe, his serious face turning into a grimace as he examines my lower looking state, "Clearly." He spat, his sarcastic comment only slightly stinging my ego. He then points his attention to Fonore, still stationed behind me, "No doubt you'd have been later without the assistance of your escort, hm?" Fonore says nothing in return and looks off towards the center of the meeting grounds. The grounds were already thick with Dragonborn of all kinds, no doubt here to witness the never before occurrence of a metallic Dragonborn essentially being sworn into the colony. I too keep quiet as Meister Movoral turns to his assistant and they hand him a set of garments. He hands them to me and I take them with a reluctant nod of affirmation, the whole action seeming overly ceremonious aside from my bitterness. He gestures to his assistants small office residing next to his much more luxurious one, "You may use it to change. Lady Lethonie is already waiting for you inside." I shutter from hearing her name and look back to Fonore, who seems to now be staring off into nothing. He looks over at the proverbial last second and locks eyes with me before turning away.  
"I'll see you after, T." His face hard in front of the Head Meister.  
A heat arose in my chest as I see him slipping away, I need to stop him, to say something, just so he knows we're ok.  
_But, what?_  
_**Anything! Quickly, he's fading away!**_  
"What do you expect me to say up there?" He stops in his tracks.  
I feel my face grow hot in fear and anticipation.  
_Oh no._  
The four of us stand in complete silence, the same silence I felt earlier. Fonore rears sharply, anger and darkness behind his eyes as he approaches me. I tense up and try to dodge his steadfast hand as it lunges toward my neck.  
**Dexterity Saving Throw: Natural 1**  
He grabs me by the shirt and lifts me to meet his eyes. I can feel the disdain through his fingertips, at least in this moment it feels like he has no care for me. In this moment I'm just another metallic Dragonborn in a colony of racist, chromatic Dragonborns. I'm about to be killed, aren't I? The Head Meister and his assistant watch emotionless from behind me, I can only imagine they've been waiting for this moment since mother dearest dropped me on them. I could see lighting sparks flickering in the back of his maw.  
He glances behind me at Head Meister Movoral then looks me dead in the eyes.  
_This is it._  
"Say what you want." He drops me from his clutch, snarling the words out as he does.  
I crumple to my knees and hold the borrowed garments to my chest. He spits on the ground next to me and absconds without another word.  
I sit on the ground frozen in time, crumpled, small, nothing. I am fixated on a single blade of grass, but it's stagnant in the light breeze. I am the blade of grass. Useless and alone amongst the other more lively grasses. I hear muffled voices in the distance, yet nearby. Something blares loudly, most likely the horn for the ceremony, but I am a blade of grass. I don't move from my nothing position, I have no where I want to go. There is nothing I want to do. I don't have wants. I am a blade of grass. I live in a colony- No. I live amongst cultists. _This is a cult._ And I don't even _believe_ in this stupid cult. The Dragon Queen Tiamat. Her stupid followers. She was a tyrannical, evil, terror, who wouldn't even blink before striking down any one of these people. But... I'm just...  
No.  
I understand now.  
The truth will out.

I stand slowly to my feet, dazed, but somehow also very aware. I drop the garments and walk past the Head Meister who has, for lack of a better phrase, 'lost his shit'. He hurriedly rushes off with the assistant but I continue on towards the center of the meeting grounds.  
The grounds is as it always looks for Evening Mass, set up with a stage and a small podium. A large bonfire is centered in the circular dirt area, about 10 feet away from the stage. A half circle of hundreds of Dragonborn kind surrounding the area, normally if be a nervous wreck but I can hardly find the strength to care. My family members and teachers are gathered on the inside of the half-circle, all awaiting me and Head Meister Movoral. They exchange concerned looks as I alone approach them, disheveled and not even in proper Evening Mass attire. The thought makes me smirk slightly, the crowd whispering amongst themselves as I climb the small pulpit, lifting my head up to see everyone. The same faces I've known my whole life, now looking completely unrecognizable. Their faces contort as I take center stage, already displaying blasphemous qualities I raise my hands from my sides and using the loudest voice I can muster, "I am 13 years old. You know me as Tiamat, but my name is T. I once planned to be a patroller along side my cousin, Klauth, and my chosen life-mate." I search the crowd to find Fonore, but hes nowhere to be seen.  
**Charisma Saving Throw: 7**  
"O-Of course He couldn't have been b-bothered to show up though." the crowd murmurs to each other more, I can catch a few queries such as, 'who is **[REDACTED]** talking about?' and 'what is going on?'. I realise my audience is losing interest from my off handed comment. I need to get this out.  
I shift slightly, dropping my arms completely and swallowing hard, "For those w-wondering, it's Fonore. More like, was, I- I should say, was." There are a few gasps in the crowd after the mention of Fonore. Klauth gives me as much of a worried expression as he could and starts to walk towards me, I panic and finish my speech with what I really want to say, "T-The Dragon Queen Tiamat is not a gracious ruler like all of you have t-tried to convince yourselves," I can feel the crowd cringe and react, the concern raising as a couple cult members try to make their way to the pulpit, Klauth included. "I-If you plan on continuing this cultish behavior, w-who are you even helping? What are y-you all d-doing this for? Tiamat? She's evil, she'll toss you aside w-without a second thought. Just... Just as you've all done to me the entirety of my l-life, and why? Because of my scales? Because I don't d-do as you say?" I pause and linger on a light epiphone, smirking coyly, "Because I'm good?" Klauth stops suddenly and I can already feel her ice cold gaze on my back, most likely accompanied by Head Meister Movoral. The other cult members pick up in speed, still making their way to me. I hold my hands up in defense and wrap it up, "D-Don't get me started on L-Lady Lethonie." I point an accusatory digit her way, "she couldn't live with the truth s-so she covered me up instead." Her eyes widen as she starts towards me, but I've come too far to back down now, "I'M HERS BY BLOOD." The words hang over the crowd like a thick fog before I continue, turning back to them. "I-it's time everyone knew. Their beloved, 'perfect' Lethonie, hatched a metallic Dragonborn and d-didn't dispose of it, because she was too weak." Ok _maybe_ that was a little too far. Mother lunges towards me with an ear-splitting scream but is held back by Klauth, who had made his way over to her in the time I got my piece out. He struggles against her thrashing but manages to keep her back.  
My now raving audience roars in upheaval as the last words are spat out. People are clawing towards me in record times, my relatives try to corral them back but a few break through their defenses, I can see my mother charging an arc in her chest, aimed directly at me. I'm grabbed by the arm and whisked away from the onslaught of hostiles. I can hear slurs and hate being pelted at me from the grounds as we evacuate the area. The figure stops behind a building and puts a finger to their maw, motioning for me to be quiet. They run out into the street and yell at some angry cultists that they saw me running a couple streets down.  
They then return to my side as the cultists run after where they were told I went, as a beam of moonlight breaks through the alley, their face comes into view. My heart sinks in disappointment, I thought Fonore had come to save me, but I am grateful to find that it was my father instead.  
"T, what are you thinking?" He looks at me with an intense worry, but I have no more words. He told me not to blow it and I did just that. I blink and stare at him, utterly speechless. "Oh my dear child..." His voice grows soft and he pulls me in for a hug, "I have to go, the court will be needing to hear from me about this." He holds me at arms length and looks me dead in the eyes, "I'll try to get you banished and not executed, but you should prepare for the worst." All I can manage is a nod before he runs back towards the commotion. I watch as people in the street turn their focus to it as well, the reality of everything hitting me like a cloud giant's fist.  
_What have I done?_  
My mind goes blank as I look down at my shaking hands, "I have to get out of here." I whisper to myself.  
"I have t-to get out o-of here."  
"I have to get out of h-here."  
Snapping myself into it I finally manage to move my stiff legs towards my house, its so cold I hardly noticed my tears until they blur my vision. I can hear voices exclaiming as I dart past passerbys, word has always travelled fast around here.  
As I pass the market, a familiar voice calls out to me, hushed but loud enough for me to hear and I quickly scan the area. I decide against all better judgement to duck into the alley the voice was coming from. As I reach the entrance I'm pulled down to the ground and covered in a cloak. I hear fast footsteps to my left, passing by the entrance of the alley. My eyes adjust to the darkness under the cloak and I see that it's Klauth. I swallow hard, I know the earful I'm about to get. I can already feel my eyes prepare to cry again.  
_Damnit! I really need to stop crying!_  
He looks at me sternly, "You shouldn't trust strange voices coming from dark alleys." he scolds me in a low whisper, but I can see the worry behind his eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but before I can say anything back, he shakes his head and holds a hand up. I hear a couple more cultists run by the alley and I clam up, closing my eyes tightly and covering my ears, trying to disappear.  
"I really w-wish I had stayed a s-stupid blade of grass..."  
Klauth raises a brow at me, "What?" I open my eyes again and realise I said that out loud, my face flushing from embarrassment, "Uh, it's nothing. D-Don't worry about it..." He uncovers his head and looks around but covers it once again to pull out his spell book, running his claw down the page lightly he stops at a spell called "Seeming" and calls magic to his fingers. "What are yo-" He cuts me off with a shush and casts the spell on me, I look down at myself and see that hes fashioned me an unfitting pot belly? I look at my hands and see short fingers and then my eyes find their way down to my now stumpy legs.  
_A disguise! Why didn't I think of that?_  
He pockets the book and stands, holding his hand out to me. I take it and stand, slightly disoriented.  
"Here, keep this over your snout." He wraps the cloak we hid in around me and pulls a cowl up from the inside around my snout. He lets out a short sigh and pats my arm in an attempt to be supportive. I smile at the gesture and quickly realise he cant see that I'm smiling, "Th-thank you Klauth. You-" he holds up his hand again, "Not now." He puts an arm around my shoulders and begins to escort me.  
"Act like my mum."  
I now realise he did kind of guise my form akin to hers. I let out a breathy laugh and try to channel Lady Verron, Klauth's eccentric mother. I hunch my shoulders and slow my pace, clearing my throat softly I pitch up my voice and test a phrase, "Klauth, wherever are we o-off to now? I'm too t-tired to go to Mass tonight!"  
**Deception Check: 17**  
He looks at me with legitimate surprise and I smile proudly under my cowl.  
"Other than the stutter, spot on, kiddo." I can trace the hint of a smile on his face but it is quickly replaced by his normal stoic demeanor.  
Someone shuffles to our right and approaches us warily, "Either of you see that copper reegoon?"  
The slur echoes in my ears, I haven't even been officially banished yet and people are referring to me as a reegoon? My heart sinks a little from the thought that maybe father had already passed a confirmation for my banishment. Klauth's whole body tenses but he doesn't outwardly seem phased by the stranger's remark.  
"No. Do you mind? My mother needs to get home."  
The stranger grunts and peers at me and Klauth, as their eyes fall to me, I quickly think of something to say. I recall a conversation I once carried with her about her travels far from the colony.  
"Klauth? Where are we? The porter district? I'm awfully tired." **Deception Check: Natural 20** He looks at me and sighs, rubbing my shoulder in a comforting manner, "Come on mum lets get you to bed." Then continues escorting me toward my house.

A couple shouts from a nearby alley draw the focus of the snooping stranger, they squint at me one more time before walking a few steps past us. I feel this isn't the end though and my suspicions are confirmed as the stranger turns to us again. They pull out a crooked blade and hold it to Klauth's throat.  
"Well then, if you don't mind I'll take any coin you got before I go."  
Klauth stares dead ahead as he's threatened but doesn't move a muscle. The stranger lifts the dagger to just in between Klauth's scales, causing Klauth to tilt his neck up more. He rolls his eyes and lifts his hands slightly in surrender. When he releases me, I twitch towards my dagger but he shoots me a grim glare. I swallow hard and try to act like Verron again, I coo quietly and start to wander forward "I think I'll f-find the way back on my own, d-dear boy." My stutter slips out as I try to stay in character. The stranger turns their attention to me, "Hey... Wait a minute... Aren't you folks related to them?" I stop walking and pretend to look around curiously. A wild smirk appears on his face as he uncovers more of the mystery. I can feel my heart thumping heavily in my chest and look off towards the moon, desperately trying to hide my face. With my back turned to them I hold my breath as they start to snicker to themself. "Ho boy, I'm gonna get myself a pretty penny turning you folks in to the market!" Suddenly I hear a swift shuffle, then a loud cracking sound followed closely by another. My heart skips a beat when the distinct sound of a body thumps to the ground behind me. A hand grasps my shoulder and I whip around bearing my claws to defend myself against the stranger. Klauth stops my hand mid charge and huffs "Ye have little faith." I let out a relieved sigh and instinctively hug him.  
My eyes then fix on the stranger behind him, his limp body surrounded by a slowly growing pool of blood. My eyes widened in horror, his head turned completely around, his arm also contorted and tangled, exposing a jagged bone. Klauth spins me around before I can look into the stranger's lifeless eyes and pushes on with his arm around my shoulders once more. I look up at him as he ushers me towards my house, his face blank and cold, but not at all akin to my mother's. Instead, his entire demeanor screamed protection, not bloodlust.  
We finally reach my house and I take the side entrance into my room. Klauth helps me up onto the garbage canopy and I try to ignore the illusion, hoisting myself onto the ledge. I open the window slowly as to not make too much noise, Klauth turns suddenly in high alert. After focusing for a moment he looks at me and hastily waves me on to hurry up. I continue with the window then slip inside, minding the desk on my way in. I look back outside to see if I can spot Klauth but he's already left the alley. I grit my teeth and hope hes just being extra careful.  
I take a deep breath and look around my room sadly.  
_I'll never see this place again._  
The thought circles my mind and I try to shake it out of my head as I look around for things I would want to take with me. If the stranger was right and I've been banished I have to be prepared.  
**Perception Check: 22**  
Something seems to pull my attention to the window and I almost jump when I see a shadowed figure by it.  
Fonore.  
An encompassing chill shoots up my spine and I grip my dagger tightly.  
"Lady Verron huh? Convincing." He comments, as if he wasn't there for the belittling and shaming he participated in today. I notice my illusion fade as he sees through it, disorienting me for a short second. I stare at him speechless, unsure of what I should say. All I really want to say is "Fuck You." but it's mostly bothering me he even decided to show up here.  
"What are doing here?"  
He shifts and turns towards me, kicking off from the wall to stand up straight.  
"I uh, I wanted to apologize." I raise a brow, a little surprised but try to hide it as I take control of the situation.  
"For?" He scoffs at my question, then straightens up soon after.  
"For being a dick. For... Embarrassing you." I wait for him to add to the list but he tosses his hands in a lazy shrug.  
"I didn't think-" he looks down at his hands and then to the desk, shaking his head lightly. "I didn't think. I figured it'd be easier to try and hide it- to hide us. I wanted there to be an easier solution. A way to keep us together and-"  
"Simultaneously keep your s-s-status?" I finish his sentence and he sits deathly still as I do.  
"It's t-too late for that Fonore." I lessen my grip on the dagger and slowly start to approach him.  
"You said you w-were going to stop b-being afraid of that."  
He looks up at me sadly and lifts his hand to rest on my cheek, I yank my head before he makes contact causing him to drop his arm by his side again.  
"How m-many chances do I h-have to give you? B-B-Before you actually t-try?"  
He stares into my eyes, pained. His eyes welling up slowly, I can tell he doesn't have an answer for me. I give a quick sigh and turn away from him to go over the things I'm going to pack.  
"T, don't leave the colony." He pleads, stretching a hand out to me.  
"I don't have m-much of a choice here."  
"Apologize, say you didn't mean it. Blame it on... bad bread."  
He almost chuckles that last part, I continue to pack necessities.  
"Come on, you've done it before." I rear my head in disbelief from his suggestion, "Yeah Fonore. I've d-done it my whole life. I'm done. I w-won't pretend anymore! I'm s-s-sick of acting like I-I'm ok with what happens in this c-cult!" He looks at me like a sad puppy that was just told he couldn't have a treat. "I'm not going to k-keep acting like this is the l-life I want."  
"What is the life you want?"  
"Well for starters, I _want_ you to marry me. L-Like we planned. I _want_ you to s-stand up for me. I _want_ my mother t-to see me as... As a person. I don't get to _want_ things anymore, Fonore. All my wants are unattainable."  
A deafening silence falls upon the room. Fonore and I lock eyes, waiting for one of us to say something, but there is nothing to say.


End file.
